


I Bet He's Weak to Lewd Kisses

by cheerilyEerie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I just wanted to write something cute, M/M, Normal AU?, at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerilyEerie/pseuds/cheerilyEerie
Summary: The Destiny Island gang has taken to the beach for the day and Sora seems to be feeling a little insecure next to his boyfriend. Riku thankfully notices and decides to put it all to rest with some very open gestures of love.





	I Bet He's Weak to Lewd Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I know I'm late, but hey, I wrote the first half of this fic last August and just barely finished it about an hour ago. I just wanted to write something cute, Guys. Let these boys be happy, for heck's sake. I'm working on something else, too, so we'll probably see that first chapter pop out some time next week. Maybe this weekend; who knows? Depends on my coffee intake, which I've been sorely lacking for the past couple of days.  
> Have fun~

‘ _Okay, checklist! Swimsuit…_ ’ The brunette looked downward, noting his lack of a T-shirt but deep red swim trunks with blue stripes along the outer sides.

‘ _Check. Drinkable water and snacks…_ ’ He tilted his head back to a familiar, beat-up ice chest that most certainly did not belong to him, but his backpack was leaning up against the side of it, ‘ _…Yeah, check. My towel’s in there, too._

 _What else…?_ ’

Lost in thought, his eyes wandered over the beach, taking notice of all his friends out in the water or playing volleyball out on the sand. His best friend Kairi was sitting a few feet off to his left, intent on building a miniature Disney Castle out of sand with their other friend Selphie, but to his immediate right…

Sora pressed his lips together firmly as he willed himself not to turn.

His best friend-turned-boyfriend was sitting beside him, and the biggest reason why he refused to look at him was how out-of-this-world _hot_ he was without a shirt and with his new, shorter haircut and just—

“…Hey, do you see that guy over? With the silver hair??”

Sora’s ear twitched, his hearing involuntarily straining to listen to what was being spoken several meters away from where he sat.

“Yeah! What a hottie!”

“Should we go talk to him?”

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Riku was also eavesdropping on what the girls were saying. His hands held open a book he’d been reading for the past ten minutes, but his eyes slid to his left to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend.

Green eyes briefly widened as he tried to suppress the smile that instantly cracked over his face, trying to cover up his amusement with a tight-lipped frown. His shoulders trembled with caged laughter; Sora hadn’t noticed he was being watched yet.

Sora was staring down in front of his crossed legs and had the biggest pout he’d ever seen, nose wrinkled roughly while he used an old spoon they’d brought for sand sculpture-making to draw zig-zags in the sand.

Riku shut his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down, letting himself smile widely as he scooted closer to his boyfriend and closed his book. His arm slid over the other’s shoulders so his hand could bury itself into soft spikes of brown hair.

Sora’s pout vanished as he jumped to look at Riku, his face heating up at how unexpectedly close their faces were, “Wha—Riku…!”

The fond look in Riku’s eyes as he drew closer shook the brunette to the core, giving him a form of tunnel vision that made his heart rate rise. It was an expression of reassurance to quell his jealousy, but also of love, because all he saw reflected in his blue-green eyes was himself.

“C’mere, you…” Riku mumbled as his hand gently, but firmly brought Sora close enough for him to kiss.

It was a simple pressing together of lips at first, but then Riku softly took Sora’s lower lip between both of his and tugged to get his attention. The response he received was only partially-expected as his boyfriend completely forgot where they were and crawled forward into his lap, never pulling their faces apart.

Sora’s eyes were half-lidded and hazy as he pressed closer and put his arms around Riku’s neck. His mouth opened slightly, which automatically prompted Riku’s tongue to slide in and urge the other’s to join it.

This kiss was different from the usual ones they shared in public, though. Usually, they pecked chaste kisses to cheeks and foreheads, or were held together by their fingers intertwined or arms around each other’s waists. These gestures were like silent gestures of love while they were out in the open, as well as reminders to others that they were together.

This kiss was slow and deliberate from Riku’s point of view. At first, he’d planned to do it to scare the crowd away, but now, with the girls forgotten and his attention completely on his delectable little boyfriend, both of his hands were over Sora’s bare skin now. The fingers of his left hand teased the back of his neck while his right pressed against his lower back; he could feel the shivers running up Sora’s spine.

He gave a particularly solid suck to Sora’s tongue as he slowly pulled his lips away, eyes half open to watch as the brunette let out a low, lusty whimper.

“R-Riku…” He stuttered quietly, jumping a little each time his boyfriend’s fingers brushed against his skin, “Whaa…?”

Riku’s eyes reflected satisfaction as he chuckled again, leaning forward to kiss Sora’s forehead, “Just felt like I needed to make a statement.”

“Statement? What fo—” Sora cut himself off as epiphany struck hard enough to snap him out of his daze, “Y-You!!”

His face burned bright red before he whipped his head back toward where those girls from before were, only to find they were gone. It was just the usual beach goers passing by, and their friends hadn’t seemed to bother looking in their direction.

Still, Sora’s embarrassment had him shoving against Riku’s chest, only just realizing that he was _sitting_ in his _lap_ in _PUBLIC_. Riku’s arms around him tightened, however, giving him little room to move.

“Lemme go! Riku, you—!”

“Me, what?” Riku asked, leaning closer to Sora’s face with a smug look on his face, “What’re you gonna call me, Sora?”

The shorter of the two was at a loss, briefly frozen at the closer proximity. His initial irritation wavered, and it was more than evident on his face as Riku stared intently at him.

“Hmm…?” Riku urged him to respond, only leaning closer to lightly touch the tip of his nose to Sora’s.

Sora pouted and filled his cheeks with air before bending backwards over his boyfriend’s arms and crying out in annoyance, “Why are you so hot!?”

Riku burst out laughing; he hadn’t been expecting _that_ kind of exclamation! Using his hands to bring Sora back upright, he kissed his lips again apologetically.

“Because you like me so much~” was the only response he could give.

The brunette moved away from him and folded his arms, unable to deny the statement.

There was really no use in staying mad, but Riku shouldn’t be able to get away with anything just because he was his literal _weakness_!

“Hey, Sora.”

“What!” He barked, still unwilling to calm down.

Sand was suddenly thrown in his direction. He threw his hands up to cover his face, sputtering as he tried to spit out sand that’d gotten in his mouth.

Riku was already sprinting out along the beach, his heavy footfalls kicking back plenty of the dry sand, “Race you to the jetties!"

“Wait—that’s not fair! Riku!!” Sora whined, scrambling to his feet and hurrying after his boyfriend.


End file.
